Connections
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: The connection between Harm and Mac proves useful when her life is threatened.


Title: Connections

Author: Lisa, Recommended you read it with your parents

Category: Story/Harm & Mac shipper of course!

Summary: The connection between Harm and Mac proves useful when her life is threatened.

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario & co. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes. No infringement intended.

Author's Note: This story hasn't been beta read so please excuse any mistakes. This came to me after a nightmare I had. The things my dreams conjure in my head. 

0230 Hours

Harm's Apartment

Harm woke from the nightmare with a start, unconsciously looking at the clock. He couldn't stop saying Mac's name over and over. He had to call her, no matter what the hour. Something was very wrong - he felt it in the pit of his stomach.

With shaking fingers, he dialed the familiar number. One. . .two. . .three. . .four rings and the machine picked up. "Leave a message" was followed by the standard beep. His panic was beginning to escalate, so he tried to hold it at bay as he left her a message.

"Mac, it's Harm. I know it's really early, but I just wanted to make sure everything was all right. Call me when you get this message."

He tried to calm his taught nerves but the more he tried the more panicked he became. He couldn't just sit there not knowing where Mac was at this hour. He laid down and tried to get some sleep, but the minute he closed his eyes he saw Mac in a storm-tossed ocean fighting for her life.

With wild thoughts of Mac's possible state running through his head, he dressed and headed toward the same place where he'd been fighting for his life nearly a year before. Something inside him told him that's where Mac was.

0630 Hours

Somewhere near the Atlantic Coast

Harm climbed out of his car and made his way to the water's edge. He glanced out, looking for some sign of a life struggling in the tide, but try as hard as he could, there was nothing there. 'How could that be?' he thought to himself. The connection to Mac wasn't something to ignore when he had feelings like the ones he was having now. She was in trouble and if he didn't find her. . .he didn't even want to think about what might happen then.

Just then he looked out to the surf once more and thought he saw a piece of clothing. Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself in the cold water making his way toward the object. He swam with all the strength he had and then some, thanks to the adrenaline coursing through him.

To Harm what felt like an eternity but in reality was only minutes he'd reached the piece of clothing and discovered it was Mac. How she'd gotten here and why she hadn't been able to keep swimming didn't matter - all that mattered was that he'd found her.

He turned her over and then very gently picked her up and started toward the shore, this time thankful he'd discovered he could stand and carry her. "Mac, stay with me. There's a lot we have to talk about," he said to the still form of his partner.

Once on the shore, he began CPR praying with every breath that he gave her that he wasn't too late. "Come on Sarah, fight. You can't leave me yet, you hear me?" he pleaded.

A few seconds later, she coughed and turned her head, spilling what looked like a ton of seawater from her lungs. She lay there, exhausted and weak for a few minutes and then turned to see Harm sitting there beside her.

"Hi, Harm," she said quietly, the effort almost too much.

"Hi yourself, Mac," he replied with a famous flyboy grin.

"Love you," she whispered before closing her eyes.

He smiled and said, "I love you too, Sarah."

0945 Hours

Mac's Apartment

Harm had ever so carefully placed Mac in the front seat of his car and brought her to her apartment. He was so exhausted, and it felt like a lifetime ago that he'd found and rescued her.

"Harm!" Mac called from the bedroom.

"Coming!" he hollered back, taking long strides toward the bedroom.

"Thank you," she said when he stood beside her.

"You're welcome, jarhead."

"How'd you know where to find me?"

"Just thank that special connection we have, Mac. I don't know how else to explain it."

"I can live with that," she conceded as she reached for his hand.

"I'm just glad I found ya when I did. If something would have happened. . .if I hadn't found you. . ." his thoughts trailed off as she squeezed his hand.

"Hey, no second guessing, Harm. The important thing is you found me, and I'm fine."

"You're sure?" he questioned.

"Positive."

"I'm glad." Switching topics he asked, "Do you remember what you said to me before you closed your eyes?"

"I think so. . .why?"

"I just want you to know I feel the same way," he replied.

"And I want you to know I heard you," she whispered with a smile.

"Now we need to figure out what to do next."

"We've got all the time in the world for that. Right now, I want to sleep."

"Night, Ninja Girl," he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Squid. Love you."

"Love you, too. . .Sarah."

The End


End file.
